RWBY Watching Bioshock
by AlgerMacon
Summary: Ruby Rose was a normal girl or, so she thought, she was normal compared to the rest of her friends and family, she didn't get angry a lot, wasn't rich, wasn't poor, wasn't an extremist like the White Fang or the racists against the Faunus, so when she awoke in a dark room she was confused. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Prologue

(AN, I Don't Own RWBY Or Bioshock, RWBY Is Owned By Roosterteeth And Bioshock Is Owned By Irrational Games And 2K Games)

Ruby Rose was a normal girl or, so she thought, she was normal compared to the rest of her friends and family, she didn't get angry a lot, wasn't rich, wasn't poor, wasn't an extremist like the White Fang or the racists against the Faunus, so when she awoke in a dark room she was confused.

"What... Where am I?" Ruby asked herself looking around the room, Ruby was also confused as to why she wasn't more alert than usual.

Ruby looked to her right and noticed someone else, which was surprising, it was her sister Yang!

"Yang, Yang wake up!" Ruby shouted at her older sister.

"Wha…? Where am I!" Yang shouted as she woke up and was now more alerted than ever. The older sister started looking around the room swiftly, "Ruby, Where are we?" Yang asked her, "I... I don't know…" Ruby responded "Hold on I think we're not alone," Yang noticed that their teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna were just waking up.

"What the?! Where am I?" Blake was up and alerted immediately until she noticed that Yang and Ruby were there and were calm. Then Blake looked down and noticed that Weiss was laying on her chest and was just getting up and was wiping dust off her clothes, Yang chuckled to herself startling Weiss, "What is it ice queen, no longer in the Dust business?"...the rest of team RWBY groaned when they realized that it was supposed to be a pun.  
"Seriously? Why, just why" Ruby was frowning, "Come on, I'm funny" Yang was wearing a smug grin.

That grin was wiped off her face when a new groaning was heard, she quickly tried to activate her weapons Ember and Celica but stopped when she saw that it was just Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos who were just waking up, Pyrrha was up first, Team RWBY collectively gasped because Pyrrha was supposed to be dead, (_How is she alive?_) Ruby thought to herself, then she noticed the other two people on the ground, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, Ruby sprinted over to the two of them and shook them awake, Ruby looked over back to Pyrrha, Jaune, and saw they were hugging and crying.

Nora woke up first "What where am I? Ren where are we, Ruby... Gasp is that, Pyrrha?" Nora quickly ran off dragging a just waking up Lie Ren over to Pyrrha Nikos, "Pyrrha!? Is that you!?" Nora shouted leaping at Pyrrha dropping Ren on the ground.

"Ahem" A male voice coughed to get the group's attention, they all turned to see it was Roman Torchwick. "Why are You here!?" Ruby Shouted, putting emphasis on the word you, she was understandably shocked that Roman Torchwick was here and alive. "Um, I'm just gonna go…" When he touched the door trying to leave the room he got shocked with electricity and was sent flying across the room.  
"GAH" he yelled out in pain as he went flying back into a seat "Ow…" Ruby and Yang were chuckling to themselves that Ruby's former foe's misfortune, Nora also joined in because it just seemed funny to her, but the three of them stopped when they saw her, Neopolitan or just known as Neo, she was frowning and giving the group a withering glare as she ran up to her boss and partner in crime Roman, "Ah Neo, so glad you could join us" Roman said to her as she helped him up.

"I repeat, why are you here?" Ruby asked again looking angry at the criminal duo, "I have no clue, little red" Roman replied with an insulting tone, a door opened and in walked Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow, he was drunk as usual.

"Qrow!?" Ruby and Yang shouted confused as to why he was there before Qrow fell onto the floor passed out drunk. Weiss noticed that someone else was coming in, it was Winter Schnee and General James Ironwood.

"Winter?" Weiss shouted running towards her older sister. James Ironwood started speaking, "Team RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Torchwick, Neo, Come with me there is something you need to see." Ironwood had a distasteful tone when he started talking to Roman and Neo, he left the room through the door he and Winter came in.

Yang pulled Qrow up into her arms and started dragging him out of the room with Blake and Ruby, Roman and Neo also left.

"Hey, where do you think we are?" Ruby asked her older sister "I don't know…" Yang replied. Weiss and Winter came out of the room after their reunion, suddenly a woman came running at Ruby and hugged her "Salutations!" the woman said enthusiastically to Ruby, she was 5'5", had short, curly, orange hair, and was wearing a blouse and overalls, it was Penny. "Penny!? What are you doing here?" Ruby said both happy and confused, she knew that several dead people were alive again, but she didn't know why Penny was also alive.

"Hello Ruby, I saw you on the list, so I wanted to speak to you," Penny said to Ruby, "Hey Penny...wait what list?" Ruby replied confused as to what list Penny was talking about, "You know, the list of names of people going to come here, the thing that brought us here wanted to get Ms. Schnee and Mr. Ironwood to gather you, but me and Mr. Branwen decided to come as well" Penny said to Ruby "Wait you know who brought us here?" Ruby asked "Yes... Well no, but they were kind...that isn't a proper reason to trust them, is it…?" Penny replied dejectedly "No, no it's not" Ruby responded.

The group continued walking, with Roman chatting to Neo, Team JNPR catching Pyrrha up on current events, Penny and Ruby chatting, Ironwood Winter and Weiss walking with each other, and Yang and Blake carrying Qrow. They made it to a big mahogany door, "Well, here we are!" Penny said excitedly. Ironwood opened the door to reveal a big theatre room, there was a giant black screen, forty seats, and a bunch of people, some asleep others wide awake. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch came up to them, "Ah James, I see you got them, I assume there wasn't any problems?" Ozpin asked Ironwood, "No there weren't" Ironwood responded calmly, Ironwood Ozpin and Glynda left the kids, drunk, and criminals alone.

"Ow, my head!" Qrow shouted as he awoke after Yang dropped him, "What was that for!" Qrow angrily asked Yang, "Put me down!" Qrow shouted at Blake shocking her, Making Blake drop him "Ow!" Qrow shouted. Qrow pulled himself up onto a couch. "I'm gonna nap…" Qrow passed out. Yang sighed "Well that was no help." Blake said. "Hey, little red…" Roman started but was interrupted when Ruby said "What." Roman responded "Well that was rude" "I don't care." Ruby said Roman continued "Well, anyway I was going to ask. What happened after I died?" Ruby responded "Lots, none of it important to you." "Fine I'll ask someone else," Roman said leaving with Neo.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked her sister, "Yang?" she said when her sister didn't respond "Yang!" she said finally looking over to see a shocking sight, it was her mother Summer Rose next to their father Taiyang Xiao-Long, she saw Yang running up to them and joined them.

"Hey wake up." A woman said to Qrow, "Huh? What is it?" he said opening his eyes, only to jump up when he noticed it was his sister Raven, "You!" he shouted to her "Yes it's me you drunk" Raven responded, "Why are you here?" Qrow asked angrily that she was here. "I have no idea, neither would you because you are a weak old drunkard," Raven said insulting her brother, "I'm leaving to find Vernal," Raven said leaving. "Damn, Yang's going to be pissed," Qrow said before getting up suddenly not hungover.

Salem was not having a good day, first, she woke up in a black and purple room with her inner circle, then she was forcefully pulled out by some sort of interdimensional being, then it insulted and threatened her and her inner circle saying that it wouldn't hesitate to kill them all if they try to attack the other 'Viewers' whatever that means, then they were forcefully thrown from the room into a stone floor in a giant darkroom.

Cinder Fall was the first to get up, she was the one to notice that there was two other people being threatened, Raven Branwen and Adam Taurus, Raven quickly left the room while Adam got up and looked around before noticing Cinder's glare, he ran off. Salem was the next to get up, while Watts and Tyrian got up next, with Watts dusting himself off and Tyrian stretching, Hazel got up and pulled Emerald and Mercury up as well. "Mercury, Emerald come with me." Cinder commanded, then the three of them left the room.

Arthur Watts started examining his surroundings before noting that nothing was left for him to do, leaving the room with Hazel and Tyrian. Salem decided to join them after checking if everyone had left.

"You!" Glynda shouted at Cinder, "You were the one who killed Ozpin" she angrily said to Cinder. "Salem," Ozpin said calmly to Salem trying not to get angry "Ozpin" Salem responded, she wanted to kill him, but knew he would come back, and she would get punished for it "you are here too, I guess," Ozpin said while frowning.

Blake went off when Adam tried to approach her, she then noticed two people one old and one young "Who are you?" she asked them "Huh?" The older woman asked, it was then Blake noticed the woman had a glowing pair of goggles, and the young boy was wearing a white shirt with orange suspenders holding up a brown pair of pants, the young boy started to speak "Oh! Uh, my name is…" he started to speak in a quiet voice while looking down at his feet "what was that?" Blake asked, "Oscar...my name is Oscar...and this is...uh M-Maria," he said nervously "Yes that's my name" the woman now known as Maria responded, her goggles now showed a different eye shape.

Weiss left Winter so Winter could speak to Ironwood, she then noticed Sun, Neptune, Velvet, and Coco all standing together over an unconscious Cardin Winchester, she walked over at a brisk pace. "Hey, Neptune," Weiss said "Oh, Hey Weiss" Neptune responded, "What happened?" Weiss asked wondering about Cardin "Oh Cardin insulted Velvet and Sun, so we knocked him out" Neptune said with a calm demeanour "What! Why and how did you do that without anyone stopping you?" Weiss shouted, "The why is easy to explain. The how is also easy, the weird voice said we could punch him if we wanted" Neptune said now smirking.

Over by The Xiao-Long-Rose Family, they just finished a reunion when Penny and a dog came by "Hello Ruby, Yang, Mr. Xiao-Long, Mrs. Rose, it's me, Penny, I found this dog and I think it's yours" Penny said picking up the dog and showing it to the family, "Oh yes, the dog is ours, his name is Zwei." Summer replied taking the dog and giving it to Ruby and Yang.

A few moments later a voice suddenly called out "**Hello there. People of Remnant, I am the Eternal Voice**", it was shocking to the new people, but for the group who were awake before it wasn't. "**I have gathered you all here to watch another universe**", "Wait just a moment!" Weiss called out "How do you expect us all to believe that multiple universes exist!?" Weiss continued. "**I do not, so you just have to trust me**" The Voice responded, "**Now be quiet and let me show you a universe called Bioshock**"...


	2. Welcome to Rapture

(AN, I Don't Own RWBY Or Bioshock, RWBY Is Owned By Roosterteeth And Bioshock Is Owned By Irrational Games And 2K Games)

Once everyone was seated The Voice started the screen.

1960 Mid-Atlantic

"Wait, Where is the Mid-Atlantic?" Winter asked The Voice "**It is on a planet called earth… As I said The Multiverse is a big place**."

(We see a man sitting in a passenger airplane. He smokes and looks at the photo. A gift appears in his hands, on the tag of which it is written To Jack with love, from Mom & Dad. Would you kindly not open until hidden by a bow)

Summer frowned at the fact that Jack was smoking.

Jack: They told me... Son, you're special. You're born to do great things. You know what? They were right.

Ruby smiled at that.

(We hear people screaming and the sound of a crashing airplane. The name of the game appears.)

Ruby's smile quickly turned into a frown. Meanwhile, the other kids were shocked.

***BIOSHOCK***

(Jack woke up with a gasp, he then had a hard time breathing, realizing he was underwater. With a new panic washing over him, he quickly ascends to the surface. Once out he gasps for air and starts looking at his surroundings. He sees nothing but fire and a crashed plane. He could hear the fire raging on as he heard the people still trapped inside, screaming. Shaking his head he starts swimming away and tries to avoid the flames. As he passes by the fire as it made a wall. And sees a lighthouse. He swam to the staircase and walks up. He sees that the front door was slightly open.)

Neptune was secretly terrified looking at all that water.

(On the lighthouse we hear melodic music of the sixties. And see a giant banner that says 'NO GODS OR KINGS ONLY MAN.' Jack goes down the stairs, sees the walls are hung with stylized propaganda posters, enters the bathysphere and descends into the underwater depths.)

"Hmm, interesting" Ironwood said as he was looking closely at the screen to see all the technology to survive in the sea.

(As an advertisement screen appears that says 'Fire at your Fingertips. Incinerate Plasmids By Ryan Industries', Jack sees several static images and hears a voice-over.)

"What's a Plasmid?" Weiss asked Mercury snorted "Of course the businesswoman wants to find a way to branch out. Don't you?" Weiss Responded "Shut up" Emerald smacked Mercury on the head "Idiot".

Andrew Ryan: I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question: is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture.

Throughout Andrew Ryan's speech, Weiss's brow rose higher and higher. Meanwhile, Tyrian was fake snoring.

(The screen is lowered and Jack sees a panorama of the underwater city.)

Most people were awed at the view, with a few exceptions, like Neptune who was afraid of it all.

Andrew Ryan: A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. There the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well.  
(Ryan stops talking and Jack sees a whale pass by and sees more signs, and hears two people talking on the radio.)

"Whoa, that's a big fish!" Nora said excitedly

Atlas: ...but the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire looks like some kind of plane crash...  
Johnny: ...we're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean... How could it-"  
Atlas: Dunno, you best get over there, and be quick about it... The splicers are coming...

"What's a Splicer?" Jaune asked the Voice "**A Splicer is a man or woman who took too many plasmids and spliced their genetics too bad and mutated and lost their minds, they are also addicts**"

(Jack get to some kind of submarine port, where on each section are highlighted the words: "All good things", "of this Earth", "flow", "into the city" and then appears the city logo - "Rapture" with the slogan:"Ad Idem"-"Meeting of the minds")  
Johnny: You've gotta be kidding- How do you know someone's even coming?

"Yeah, how do they know?" Yang asked.

Atlas: Cause we got a bathysphere on its way down... That means we've got company.

"Oh..."

(The bathysphere stops and starts to rise)  
Johnny: O-okay, just one more minute... The 'sphere- the 'sphere is coming up now...  
Atlas: Johnny, security's banging off all over... get a move on!  
(Bathysphere rises and Jack sees Johnny, who is attacked by something with hooks instead of hands.)

"**That is a Splicer**," The Voice said to Jaune "Oh...oh no."

Johnny: Please, lady... I didn't mean no trespass. Just don't hurt me... Just let me go... you can keep my gun. You can- (scream) (death gurgle)

Tyrian was grinning from ear to ear, meanwhile, Ruby and a few others were shocked and appalled at the level of violence, Ruby nearly puked, "Um, are you sure that this is okay for the kids?" Summer asked The Voice "**Nope**" The Voice responded popping the p.

Splicer- Female: (Breathing heavy) Is it someone new?  
(The female splicer jumps on the bathysphere, breaking it, trying to get to Jack.)  
Splicer - Female: (shriek of rage) (sounds of exertion) (shout of frustration)  
(After the splicer-woman leaves Jack hears the voice of Atlas.)  
Atlas: Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio? I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question Providence.  
I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving... we're gonna have to get you to higher ground. Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind. We're gonna need to draw her out of hiding. But you're gonna have to trust me.

(I don't) Raven thought to herself confused as to why someone would help a weakling.  
(Atlas sets a flying security robot on a female splicer.)

Atlas: Just a bit further... how do you like that, sister?

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Ruby said excitedly at the flying robot, purposely ignoring the death of the Splicer. "Yeah, it is!" Tyrian responded focusing on the dead woman, Ruby leaned away from Tyrian.

(Jack move forward and finds a small tunnel.)  
Atlas: Now would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they... goddamn splicers.  
(Jack finds his first weapon a wrench, a flaming couch rolls down the stairs,

"Whoa!" a bunch of people shouted as it had startled them.

and he goes further, fighting with several splicers. After a while he finds the Gatherer's Garden and get his first plasmid 'Electro Bolt'.)

"Ow…" Roman said to himself as he rubbed his hands.

Atlas: Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten - just hold on and everything will be fine!  
(Jack with shouts falls from the second floor and loses consciousness. A little time later he wakes up, he sees two splicers next to him.)  
Splicer One: This little fish looks like he just had his cherry POPPED... I wonder if he's still got some ADAM on him?  
Splicer Two: You hear that? Let's bug!  
Splicer One: Weak! You're weak chopper!  
Splicer Two: This little fish ain't worth toeing it with no Big Daddy!

"What's a 'Big Daddy'?" Blake questioned.

Splicer - Male: Yellow! Always have been! You'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish. See you floating in the briney...  
(Splicers leaves. Jack hears a rumbling steps and see his first Big Daddy. Then a Little Sister joins him.)  
Little Sister: Look Mr. Bubbles, it's on angel - I can see light coming from his belly... Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's alright, I know he'll be an angel soon.  
"Whoa Nightmare child alert!" Nora called out, "Other than that, what does she mean by 'he'll be an angel soon'?" Weiss asked.  
(Jack finally comes to his senses. The game continues.)  
Atlas: You all right, boyo? First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule. But... here's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now, is there?

"Really...even I wouldn't use that to get stronger," Cinder said to her lackeys.

(Jack goes on and a plane crashes through the walkway,

"Wow!" Ruby shouted out in shock at the sudden debris.

He stumbles across a splicer.)Atlas: Splicer! Give 'em the combo- zap 'em then whack 'em. One-two- punch! Remember, the one-two punch!  
(Jack finds an elevator and goes up.)  
Atlas: Listen- I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the splicers have cut me off from them- If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe- I know you must feel like the unlikeliest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty... find my family... please.

"Oh… that's so sad" Ruby said to herself frowning.

(Coming out of the elevator, Jack hears a melodic lullaby.)  
Female Splicer: When your daddy's in the ground, mommy's gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now… Mommy's…

"Oh, she's cradling a gun… neat" Mercury said to himself.

(When dealing with the splicer and getting his first firearm - a pistol, Jack hears Atlas over the radio, and enters the Kashmir Restaurant)  
Atlas: Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell.  
(Jack sees Charlie trying to enter the kitchen, Jack kills Charlie, Brenda comes out to investigate)  
Brenda: Charlie! Charlie where you gone? Ahh, Charlie!.  
(Jack enters a place named the Kashmir Restaurant. He looks around the room and sees some Splicers. He sees one of the Splicers enter a back room. He follows them to see him enter a kitchen. Jack followed the man and shoot him in the head and search his body.  
He hears the door open with a woman calling out the man named Charlie. With a quick motion, he turns the corner and shoots the woman in the chest before shooting her in the face. He quickly collects whatever she had.)  
(Jack sees several splicers in the water.)  
Atlas: If you spot a splicer in the water, hit 'em with the Electro Bolt.  
(He runs out and sees some in the water. Jack looks at his hand charged it with plasmid and shoots electricity into the water, killing them. He searched their burned corpse and looks around for anything else.  
He walks around and finds something on the table and sees it as an audio diary.)

(Jack finds an Audio Diary and plays it)  
[New Year's Eve Alone]  
Diane McClintock: Another New Year's, another night alone. I'm out, and you're stuck in Hephaestus, working. Imagine my surprise I guess I'll have another drink... here's a toast to Diane McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to, What... what happened... I'm bleeding... oh, god... what's happening...  
(Jack meets a ghost in the toilet.)  
Ghost Two: I'm too spliced up, too spliced up... now nobody's gonna want me…

"Aww, that's depressing," Pyrrha said to Jaune "I know…" Jaune Replied.

[Hole in Bathroom Wall]  
Steve Barker: Hey, Brenda- You care to tell me why you've had a hole in the wall the size of Plymouth Rock coming out of your crapper on three weeks now? Now, I ain't saying I'm Shakespeare, but I'm trying to run a respectable theatre. I got working folk coming in from Port Neptune trying to catch a little diversion... and all they can think about is the stink coming out your shitter. Get it fixed.

(Rude) Ruby thought

(Passing through the hole in the wall of the toilet Jack walks along the steel beams and sees the Little Sister under him.)  
Atlas: Careful now... would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute? You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, that don't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sister - the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning - everybody wants it. Everybody needs it.

"Ahh, that's why they are all addicted, it's kinda like dust isn't it?" Weiss said, "Dust doesn't make you into a Splicer, does it?" Yang responded.

(Jack goes downstairs and sees Big Daddy launches the splicer that attacked the Little Sister into a wall before using the drill arm to impale the splicer against the wall and then bashing the splicer against a reinforced window before throwing the splicer through the window.)

"Oh my god!" Yang shouted in shock, while Ruby was cowering in her hood.

Atlas: That's the Big Daddy. She gathers ADAM, he keeps her safe.  
(Jack goes on and finds the right door to the Neptune's Bounty.

(This seems too easy) Qrow Thought to himself.

But the door is blocked, the siren turns on and many splicers appear.)  
Announcer: Security alert in progress.

"Damn" Qrow muttered to himself "Knew it was too easy"

Atlas: It's Ryan! Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He found us! Dammit! He's shut off access to Neptune... there's another way to get there... head to Medical! What are you waiting for? Go!  
(Jack goes to the transitional chamber of the Medical Pavilion, but it turns out to be locked.)  
Atlas: Ah, Christ! You're trapped... gonna try to override the exit from here!  
(A huge screen appears with Andrew Ryan on it.)  
Andrew Ryan: So tell me, friend... which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf? Or The CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle. And with that, farewell, or Dasvadinya. Whichever you prefer.

"So that's the main villain, huh?" Roman asked The Voice "**kind of**" The Voice replied, "**There's another**."

(Splicers begin to try breaking into the room.)  
Atlas: I got it... get out of there... get out now!  
(Jack opens the door and escapes.)


End file.
